Message handshaking and integration is a process for allowing a client device to create a message in one format for delivery in another format. In some situations, users may desire text messaging (i.e. short message service (SMS) communication) integrated into an e-mail application. However, traditional client-server e-mail systems are not designed to allow wholly different delivery mechanisms. This causes problems when users want to create a message in an e-mail client but have the message delivered as an SMS message.
Furthermore, processing delivery of a series of individual messages from the client to the server may require a great deal of overhead. For example, an alert service client may need to send out several hundred messages when an event occurs. In conventional systems, the client may need to create each message, open a connection to the server, send the message, and close the connection for each message individually. Thus a way to integrate multiple messages into a single client-server communication is needed.